consume_obey_rebelfandomcom-20200214-history
Tohdee Walabi
Tohdee Walabi is a Jade-Blooded troll born Pre-Glub. He is Anuran's ancestor and died in the sweep 35 AG. Biography Tohdee was quick to learn that not only was manipulation important to the life of the Alternian Troll, but also that he was abnormally good at it. He used it to weave Personality Tohdee came off as servile and friendly to many. He would be gracious, charming, and quick to complement and support others. He was not really all that servile or interested in you. He was secretly selfish as fuck, and would try to use his skills to manipulate the shit out of your gullible ass. He would thus tend to surround himself with gullible people, point out where other people were manipulating them, and gain their trust that way. At the time of his death, he was juggling at least five alliances with different factions. He also had an arrogant streak, and this in part lead to his downfall. He couldn't resist wearing Frogs-Eye insignias on every one of his many disguises. Eventually, people in each of the groups figured out who he was, and set out to kill him. If he had to ration it out logically, he would have agreed in general with the ideals of the Rebellion. However, this did not change things - Tohdee's number one concern was, and always had been, himself. Relationships Tohdee is known to have taken in The Patron and raised her himself, at least in part. It is not known how he felt about her, but she does not seem to resent him for it. Beyond that, he does not have any established relationships, although logically he had a flush or spade relationship with somebody to create Anuran's genetic material. Anuran strongly resents the legacy Tohdee left behind. It is obvious in general why - Tohdee and Anuran act in almost completely opposite ways. Trivia *His name is a pun on the word "toady", which basically describes his behaviour. *His chumhandle was freelanceSycophant. *Originally, Tohdee was going to be a coward, and servile out of fear, however his personality changed to more accurately reflect his name. Some traits of the original Tohdee carried on into The Recruiter. *Tohdee is not only one of three trolls who lived pre-glub, but also the only ancestor Troll so far in the RP. *Leafsw0rd's Trolls have been retroactively fitted into Wu Xing, an Ancient Chinese understanding of the elements. Ancestor's represent the element that "overcomes" the element of their descendant. Each bloodline also shows some signs of the element in between them, which the Ancestor's Element generates and the Descendant's Element is generated by. **Tohdee represents Water among the Ancestors, to overcome Anuran's Fire. He is both a guiding force, like a current, and calm, cool, and collected - traits typically associated with water and ice. On top of that, he raised a sea-dweller wiggler. **His nurturing side, which developed and grew over time, is the main source of Wood as his secondary element, although the green scheme does help indicate it. Category:Characters Category:Leafsw0rd